


Emissary

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Alan Deaton, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Alan discovers Stiles' relationship with the Nemeton.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Nemeton & Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 37
Kudos: 516





	Emissary

The Nemeton had been awakened, Alan noted as he watched branches sway in a non-existent breeze.

Just a week ago the Nemeton had been little more than a stump, dormant and quiet.

Now it was growing again, awakened by some sort of sacrifice, by the way it pushed him back and almost burned him Alan supposed it had been a human sacrifice.

But no Druid or Magic user had entered Talia's territory, indeed none had dared since the Fire had ravaged the Hale Pack.

Alan pressed curiously only to be rebuffed again, more harshly and thick burns crawled up his arms.

In that moment though, Alan discovered that the tentative connection he had made with the Nemeton when he'd first arrived was no longer. Someone or, more likely, something had overrode his connection, had bound the great tree to them.

But to what purpose? Alan asked himself, he could not ask Talia, she was much to busy rebuilding her family's life to bother with such trivial nonsense.

Alan looked at the tree and watched as flowers bloomed, it was not the season for trees to bloom, and the Nemeton had never bloomed before, Alan had never heard of a Nemeton blooming.

"Hello." A child's voice startled him and Alan whirled around to stare down at a mole speckled child.

The child held a covered basket and wore a red hoodie as he entered the clearing. 

There was something slightly off about him, Alan thought as he noticed the child's bare feet, though he showed no indication that the twigs and rocks he walked over hurt.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, head tilting in curiosity.

"Just collecting some herbs." Alan held up a small bag.

The child frowned, "You shouldn't mix your plants like that, the properties of them could mix and cause your potions to sour."

Alan stared, there was no reason this child should be aware of that.

The child's eyes drifted to the side and Alan followed his gaze.

Laura Hale entered the clearing from opposite them.

"Alpha Hale requires your presence, Druid." Laura told him and Alan frowned, he'd always been titled Emissary since he'd arrived, was Talia removing him from the position?

But Alan thought as he followed after Laura, it was never his position was it, he had not earned it, the Nemeton only allowed his presence because it had had to, now that it was p.bonded to something else it had no need for him.

He was no longer the Hale Emissary, he was no longer in control of this Territory.

Not for the first time Alan almost wished that the Hales had perished in the fire Katherine Argent had set, it would have given him power over the territory.

Alan glanced back at the Nemeton and instead met the boy's hard gaze and he flinched back from that cold stare.

Behind the boy the Nemeton hissed and swayed, blood began seeping from between it's bark and the child plucked a flower from one of it's limbs.

"Laura, wait." The child called as he ran after them, leaving his basket on what remained of the Nemeton's stump.

Laura paused and Alan tried not to flinch visibly as the child looked up at him, eyes much too knowing.

"For you." The child offered the flower to Alan.

Alan felt his lungs seize, he wanted to refuse, but he knew he could not.

He took the flower and didn't return the child's smile, all teeth and warning.

"It'll keep an eye on you, Dr. Deaton. We'll know everything that happens, won't we?" The child stared up at him.

And Alan understood his words for the warning they were, if he attempted any of his previous dealings with the flower in his home or office then he too would be fed to the Nemeton as he now suspected Ms. Argent had been.

The child skipped back to the Nemeton and Alan watched him pick up the now empty basket and begin to collect the flowers that now surrounded the tree, they had not been there a moment ago.

The boy settled many flowers in the basket before sitting himself on the the stump of the Nemeton, the branches growing out from it makinhmg it appear almost like a throne, and the boy began to weave the flowers into a crown, placing the first one upon his own head, the branches of the Nemeton swaying and displacing it's own blooms, the red and black flowers drifting down to tangle in the crown on the boy's head.

The boy looked up and smirked at Alan and for a moment Alan couldn't breath through the constriction around his lungs.

The child looked every inch a king, every inch dangerous and protective, and Alan understood suddenly that the child had not gifted the flower in his hand as a warning.

No, the flower that Alan held was a promise, telling him that his time would soon be done for the ill thoughts he'd had about the Hale Pack's survival.

Alan looked down at the red and black bloom in his hands and watched it crumble into ash and fall from his palm.

When he looked back to the boy he saw neither the Nemeton nor the child and he knew that he'd not be alive long when next he met either of them.

"Druid." Laura's voice called, seemingly from a distance.

Alan felt the constriction on his lungs loosen and he took as deep a breath as it allowed and turned to follow the girl, leaving the flower ash to swirl in the non-existent wind and follow after him.

\---

A/n: I was re-reading this series, trying to figure out where to go next and then this got written.

I feel like the Nemeton has a hand in choosing the Emissary, like it picks the one it resonates with and since before Stiles Deaton was the only one around it had to chose him but since Stiles fed it and talks to it and more importantly Listens to it, it decides that Stiles is better than Deaton.

The Nemeton flowers for Stiles because he asks it too, at one point I want it to have fruit too but I don't know about that for sure yet.

I hope you enjoyed my terrifying Stiles and his murderous tendencies towards those with ill thoughts towards his people.


End file.
